You Are Litterally the Girl of My Dreams
by xX.Insane.Mutt.Xx
Summary: Edward dreams about an angel that saved him one night. 90 yrs later he meets a family with a girl that instantly reminds him of the angel and a love that he thought he would never see again. Bit OOC. Full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys here's my new story. It might end up a little like how my other story went but it's a little more different.**

**Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

_**.4Eva.01 mwahz xx**_

**Full summery:****Edward was beaten by a gang of bullies on his way home one night in 1916, when he was rescued by three sisters that were meant to be nothing but myths to scare away criminals in the earlier ages. Only he can't seem to remember anything after the ambush. But he sees the end of the incident replaying in his dreams. What happens 90 years later in the small town of forks when he meets the family – or more importantly a girl – that instantly reminds him of his human dreams? Is it a look-a-like or the real deal? **

**Disclaimer: To say that I don't own anything but the plot would be a lie. But in the world of fan fiction all I have is a profile and the plots to my stories.**

You Are Literally the Girl of My Dreams 

Chapter 1

**EPOV**

_1916, Chicago (Edward is 15 and is human)_

"Edward dear. Can you come here for a moment?" my mother, Elizabeth Masen, called to me from the kitchen down the hall. "Yes mother. I will be with you in a moment." I called back to her as I got up from the floor of my bedroom were I had been trying to compose a new song. (It wasn't really working and I was having a bit of trouble).

You see my mother took me to a very good friend's house of hers, Maria, one day when I was around the age of three. My mother and Maria were having tea in the dining room, chatting away like they usually did, so I went to explore the piano that was sitting in the corner of her living room.

I started playing around with the keys, just listening to the sound they made, and ended up playing the tune of a well known nursery-rhyme. In the middle of working out the keys to the next part of the rhyme, Maria and my mother came in to listen to me play. Maria told me that I had a great talent and suggested to my mother that I should take lessons. Every since then I've been having three piano lessons a week, which soon only went down to one seeing as though my teacher kept saying I had become to good to have any more the just one class needed.

My house wasn't anything to fancy. It had four bedrooms; one for my parents, one for me and the other two were guest rooms. It also has two bathrooms, a dining room, kitchen, and an office for my father and the living room. It was all fairly modern for my father, Edward Sr Masen, gets a rather high wage for his occupation as a lawyer.

My mother was just starting on our supper with the help of our maid; Miranda and Abigail, when I arrived in the kitchen to attend to see what my mother had called me for.

Abigail or as I call her Abby for short, was probably the best maid/nanny we had had in a long time. She wasn't very tall and stood at about 4'9 with very dark brown, nearly black hair that was starting to go grey for she was in her late thirties, early forties. She was probably one of my closest friends also. She always look after me or played games with me or helped me when I needed her, when my parents were to busy.

"What do you need mother?" I asked once I got into the room and in her sight. "Yes, Edward dear. We are rather busy in here and we have only a little flour left. Do you think you could run down to the road and retrieve some more for us?" she asked as she kept working.

"Of course mother." I answered her. "Here you go dear. That should be enough for one bag of flour. And be careful bringing it home would you." She said handing me the amount of money I need before going back to her work.

"I will mother. Don't worry" I told as I started heading out of the kitchen door and heard her yell out "Don't be to long. I want you home before it gets to dark and the street lamps come on."

"Yes mother." I answered her as I exited the front door and walked about 20 minute down the street to the store to get what I needed. After few minutes of trying to find it then about another 5 nearly 10 minutes of waiting in a ridiculously long line, I finally left the store and headed home.

It was just starting to get pretty dark but the lamps hadn't been turned on yet and from what I could tell, I was going to get back a little later then I had anticipated or should have. So I decided to quicken my pace a little to get home faster.

But in my attempted to get there, I managed to run into someone - someone I didn't need to bump into tonight. "Sorry" I apologized trying to get away as fast as I could. But my attempts failed miserably when he grabbed my shoulder. "Did you think you were going to get away that easy _Masen_?" The voice sneered from behind me, before spinning me around. _Great, now my mother is going to get worried and upset for my being late. _I thought to myself, wishing that these buffoons would leave me alone.

William Oxford stood only just taller then me at 5'2. He was only two years older then me and had a bit more of a muscular structure then I and had very light blonde hair, which one would often mistake for white from afar, that would often get into his eyes. His younger brother was flanking his left side. Jonathan Oxford was the same age as me but much shorter and no-where near as strong as I was. He had the same hair as his brothers only it was shorter and more easily mistaken.

The other two boys were some of their friends; Jack and Timothy Cirran both identical twins. They stood at 5'1 and were rather lanky but still had more muscle put together then I did. Their hair was a dark shade of red that sometime almost looked fire like and was the same style as William and was the same age as him.

They all had rather different personalities and likes – other then the violence they brew up, without their parents even knowing at all – and don't agree on almost _anything _but one thing that they all agree to is, that they _all _absolutely loathed me, with a passion. For reasons I have yet to discover. How it came by this, I do not know, but they do and they think it is fun to push me around, make fun of me or occasionally beat me up until I'm gasping for air. It rather sucks really.

But usually we are in a more _public_ place with a fair amount of people so I am usually safe at those times. This time of night however, the streets had quickly becoming near deserted. Everyone already headed home for supper in their nice warm homes, around their dining tables. Where I should probably be, right about now in fact.

"Uh… Y-yeah. Now if you would be so kind as to let go of my shoulder so I may return home." I said trying to sound as casual as possible and get away from here, but inside I was slowly starting to panic as when I tried shrugging his hand off my shoulder, but he only tightened his grip. It was then that I noticed the already half empty bottles of alcohol in each of their hands. Not good. They have probably already had several others before now.

"Ha. I don't think that's going to happen twit." He slurred, his breath reeking of alcohol as the slight breeze blew it across my face, before taking a whisk of it as the other chucked behind him.

Before I could say or do anything else, I felt his slightly cold, hard fist connect with the side of my face and the next thing I new, I was being pulled by my hair while being bunched in the stomach, then getting my back slammed into a concrete wall of what I assumed to be an ally-way and felt the blood start to drip down from a fresh split in my lip to the edge of my chin, before falling onto my once clean white shirt, and tasting it as it reached my tongue.

"Ha -hiccup- ha. L-look at h-him. His not even f-fighting back." Jonathan laughed as his miniature size fist collided with my gut, while the others laughed with him and continued their new game of beat up Masen. By the looks of my situation I had two choices. One; I could endure the beating without fighting back and hope for the best or two; try and fight Jonathan off and try and escape the other three who were stronger then me therefore making them even more angry which would probably lead to my death. The latter didn't sound to appealing so I just toke the first option not wanting to die just yet. What are a few cuts and bruises right?? I mean they'd get bored and just leave me lie here until morning where someone will eventually pass by and recognize me and take me to a clinic or home. But they never seem to tire for what started feeling like eternity.

Just as I felt unconsciousness start to take over me, I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Well, well dear sisters. Look what we have found here tonight?"

**A/N; So what did you guys think. I know it might not be that good but it's only my first story that I'm considering to continue, so PLEASE review and tell me what you think. It really helps to heard what other people think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy.**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy!!! Mwahz xx**_

Previously;

_Just as I felt unconsciousness start to take over me, I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard._

"_Well, well dear sisters. Look what we have found here tonight?"_

**EPOV**

Her voice was beautiful and soft like silk. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my 15 years of living.

William spun around to see who had spotted them. Although it was a little bit to fast for his drunken self and ended up spinning a full 360 degree circle then landing flat on his butt and facing three of the most stunning women I had ever seen. Wait no…. stunning wasn't the right word. That sounded more like an insult to what they actually looked like. They were absolutely inhumanly gorgeous.

The first girl I noticed, looked to be the shortest of them all at about 5 feet, had beautifully shining curly chocolate brown hair, that was in a sort of messy disarray, quiet similar to mine only much more stunning and tamed – like it was styled that way, yet it was still to wild to be styled – that went down to mid way of her back. Her doe like eyes staring at us with slight annoyance and anger but fill with terrifying amusement. She was wearing a long white skirt that was not far from her ankles with two pockets, and what seemed like an over-sized belt around the waist, with a long sleeved button-up blouse that folded at the ends of the sleeves and around the neck to create a collar, and had an orange wide brim hat with a matching bag and white heels.

The second tallest had hair that was a fiery red, similar color to that of Jack and Timothy, only more fierce, that ended just below her shoulders. Her eyes showed the same amount of annoyance and anger but not near as much amusement. Her white skirt was the same length as the shorter girls, and wore a button-up white coat with green edging and a green scarf around her waist, with a beanie to match it and brown heels.

The last of the three was _definitely_ the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. It was like I was staring at Aphrodite herself. If that was even possible. I didn't even believe that someone so beautiful could exist. I guess I was wrong about that.

She had long mahogany-brown hair cascading just below her waist, and gentle waves shaped her heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were also doe like and had slight amusement but clouded with boredom and annoyance. She looked strikingly similar to the first girl, almost like identical twins, only she was definitely more beautiful and a little taller about 5'2.

She had similar heels to the shortest girl but and the same length skirt only this one was a light pink. Her button-up blouse was white but with light pink flowers here and there with a matching hat. **(I'm really bad at descriptions. Link on my profile)** She was _**BEYOND**_ perfect. I must have passed out because there is _no_ way that these girls are standing in front of my. Absolute perfect angels, lost from heaven to end up here.

And from the stupendous dumbfounded expressions of those around me I knew that they would agree, as the three stunning women laughed at William's stupidity. It was pretty funny to see but I was too mesmerized by the women in front of me, that I didn't really notice the hilarity of it.

All three of the gorgeous girl had the same deathly pale skin and their eyes were an odd, yet mesmerizing color of topaz gold, and were about the same height, save for the first girl. All seemed to be around the same age. About 15 or so. Aphrodite standing in front while the other two flanked her sides.

They laughed at the site before them, as William tried to reserve whatever dignity he had left and stand up. Their laughter was like wind chimes only more beautiful.

"Mindless, hormonal, drunken, teenage boys these days." The red haired girl said once their laughter died down – her voice was sounded like music to my ears but not as much as Aphrodite herself – shaking her head as one of her right hand rested on her forehead.

Something was ticking in the back of my mind like I was to know something vital, only I couldn't remember what the vital thing was. It was rather frustrating.

"So what are three lovely ladies like your selves doing wondering the dark lonesome streets at this time of night?" William asked after he composed his face from that of shock and awe, to an evil smile and a sickly glint in his eye.

This wasn't going to end well. It was easy enough to see. I hope these girls turn round and run as fast as they can to get out of the evil ideas that I am sure are running through these pigs minds at the moment and won't have to endure this.

That's what I thought before I saw the smiles of the three angles in front of me as they spread into a very large smug smile. I could see in the corner of my eye that the shortest one was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing like this was just some big joke – this was starting to get a little strange – but my eyes never seem to stray from the beauty of Aphrodite.

"Why we are looking for you of course." The one with the red head said with the smile still in tacked if not growing even wider.

"You didn't think you could get away with beating up people and raping innocent girls, would go unnoticed or unpunished now did you?" the smallest said looking down at her nails as she pick non-existent dirk from them, then giggled lightly when she saw the slow look of horror appear on the gangs faces. She looked like she was really enjoying this. While the other boys look like they just got caught by the police. But these women couldn't be the police. But something told me everyone here should be very scared at the moment.

"Now, now Anne you don't want to scare them to much." Said the girl, whose face I still couldn't seem to take my eyes off of yet.

"Yet anyway" continued the one with red hair.

"Can we just get this over and done with?? I want to have some fun and besides I have someone very important wait for me at home and you know how much I hate making him so worried." Said the girl who name I now know as Anne.

"Okay then. So where were we?" said the red head, a hand on her chin as she pretended to remember. "Oh right. Now I remember."

Before I could even thought was possible, they were cornering us at the end of the ally in a corner. The red heads hands clucking Jack and Timothy's hair which made them, yelp out by the sudden pain.

The girl Anne had a hand around the back of William's neck and the other also clutching Jonathan by the hair, who also yelped from the pain.

The last girl was kneeling beside me as she looked at her two sisters with those ruthless pigs.

They all tried to struggle against their grip but the girls seemed like they hadn't even noticed any change.

"Stop struggling. Its not going to help you." The red head said while tightening her grip on the hair which made them scream out a low scream.

"And no screaming. No-one is going to help you get out of this one. No-one can hear you." Anne said in a calm, innocent voice.

"We made sure of that." Said the red head with a wide smile.

They stopped struggling and their low screams as the eldest stood up and walked over to them.

"Sleep tight boys." Said the red head.

"And we'll see you when you wake up." Said the other two girls in unison.

The next thing I knew the boys were slumped against the walls, unconscious before the red head girl and Anne lifted them up and over their shoulders like they weighed nothing, and walked out of the ally leaving the angle and myself behind.

"Well now that that is all sorted out, lets get you home Edward?" she sighed.

"Y-you know my name?" I asked still a little disorientated from earlier and very confused of what is going on. I don't remember ever mentioning my name or any of the other guys for that matter.

"Well um yes I believe I do." She looked like she was getting a little nervous. I wonder why.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I have met you before." I told her as she through my arm over her shoulder and supported almost all of my weight on her side.

"I believe you are right. My name is Marie. And I am going to help you get home." And that is exactly what she did. She basically carried my home with absolutely no trouble what so ever.

We talked on the way, mainly about nothing in particular. I found out that the red head's name was actually Jade. I also found out that they were indeed all sisters and part of a group that dealt with criminals on a daily basis. I did not really want to venture to far into that, but I was still curious.

When we were just under one block away from my house – I don't think I remember telling her where I live – she stopped abruptly and sighed.

"This is where I will have to leave you. And do not worry you wont remember any of this had ever happened." She said as she looked forward, towards where my house lay.

"What do you mean exactly?" I did not want to forget her; I do not even think it is possible to forget someone as beautiful as her.

"This is part of the job that I do. You will wake up tomorrow and remember nothing of this. You will not remember me or my sisters. It would be like we never meet, like I did not even exist." She told me still looking forward. A calm composure on her face.

"But what if I do not want to forget you?"

"You do not have a choice really. You would be in more danger if you remembered my sisters or I. And besides you would only forget after time. Humans never have a long memory no matter how had they try." She said finally turning back to me, her face looked at little sad and regretful but still extremely calm.

I couldn't say anything. I was stuck just staring into her beautiful and mesmerizing golden eyes that seemed to stretch to the depths of her soul.

And then everything started going blurry as I felt myself losing consciousness. I tried as hard as I could but it only came on stronger.

"Goodbye Edward. Sleep tight." That was the last thing a heard before I was sucked into the black abyss of a dreamless sleep.

_**A/N**_

_**So what did you guys think??? And please be as truthful as you can. I don't mind being criticized, it is very helpful. Now, if I get 8 new reviews by the end of next week I promise I will update **_**much**_** sooner. And if anyone reviews by tomorrow I might give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. Anyway love you all.**_

_**.4Eva.01 Mwahz xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N **_

_**Since I am so nice I decided that you all can have this chapter early even without the extra reviews coz I know that some of you still want more to read and I just felt like updating to here ya go!! Hope you like it!!! Mwahz xx**_

**WARNING: this gets a little miserable and sad so be prepared. Oh and don't be fooled this is a Bella/Edward story.**

Previously:

"_Goodbye Edward. Sleep tight." That was the last thing a heard before I was sucked into the black abyss of a dreamless sleep._

**EPOV**

_1918, just before the influenza started._

I have been having that same dream, every night for the past two years. Bits and pieces have either faded to an unrecognizable blur or I have just forgotten them. But most I have never forgotten. Like how beautiful Marie's mahogany-brown hair swayed in the slight midnight breeze or her and her sisters penetrating golden eyes. She was the picture of perfection. To bad that she was never actually real but a figment of my imagination.

"Edward? Hello? Are you day-dreaming about that dream again?" Georgiana has been my best friend for the past four year now. She was the one that found me past out after William and his '_friends_' (if you could call them that) cornered me into the alley that night.

I had woken up in my room the next morning to see her watching me from my window set on the far left hand side corner by the window and smiled when she saw that I was awake. Okay just to clear something up. I absolutely love this beautiful woman. She is not only beautiful, but charming, funny, not overly intelligent but not dumb either, confident and I just love being around her.

She had long jet black hair that went to the top of her hip when it was out. She had eyes that literally looked like the ocean the stood out against her just tanned skin and was only a head shorter then me. And tonight I was going to man up and tell her just how much she means to me and hope that she feels the same.

"I am sorry Georgie. What were you talking about?" I asked after an apologetic smile. We were currently walking down the busy streets of Chicago Illinois, just talking (until I zoned out). She laughed then. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound I have ever witnessed. Well other then the voice of Marie in my dream but that is just my imagination…..right?

Anyway Georgie was looking forward at the pavement for a while before she started talking.

"I was just wondering…" she started.

"What were you wondering?" I asked giving her an encouraging smile. She smiled at me before looking back at the pavement ahead.

"Well I was just wondering if you…" **BANG. **She was interrupted by the sound of a gun fire and the screams of people as they run everywhere to get to safety.

I turned to Georgiana to shield her – if they shot again – and run us to safety like they others. But stopped when I notice that she was no longer standing beside me. But lying on the pavement. Eyes closed and growing very pale. I then notice that the top half of her body was surrounded and covered in a dark crimson cloak of blood. Her blood. I realized as I spotted the bullet wound that was exactly where her heart should be.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I chanted as I half run half crawled over to where my beautiful Georgie lay. Picking her up gently and rocker her back and forth. Begging and praying for her to wake up so I could see her ocean colored eyes again and tell me that I had nothing to worry about and that she was fine.

But deep down I new that that would never happen. I would never hear her voice as she told me how beautiful my piano playing was. Never hear her complain about women's rights and how they can do the thing we men could do but better. That was almost laughable at the time.

As the realization of this occurred to me I realized something else. I never got to tell that I loved her. I couldn't hold back the tear any longer as they fell freely down my cheeks to land on her silky hair.

I didn't ever realized that it had started to rain as I heard thunder crack and saw a flicker of lighting through my closed eyes. It drenched me until it looked like I had just stepped out of a bath or a swimming pool as I just sat there, on the pavement, rocking backwards and forward holing my love in my arm.

All of a sudden I felt a sudden jerk as my arms were pulled behind my back and I felt the weight that was my love, being lifted off of my lap. My eyes snapped open but all I could see were blackness and a blurred figure (thanks to my tears) whenever lightning flashed.

I tried struggling to break free from my capture or kick the person in front of me but they only held on tighter. I tried to open my mouth to scream and yell at them but nothing would come out.

I felt a small hand (probably a women's) grab my chin to stop me from throwing it around and saw in the corner of my blurred eyes a figure advancing towards me so that her lips were at my ear.

"Forget about her." I was correct it was a woman. She purred menacingly in my ear, as a crack of thunder was heard above and lightning strikes, lighting up the streets.

"She's not worth the trouble" she continued as another crack was heard from the sky.

"She never was." Another crack

"She deserved to die." That was the last thing I heard before something small – like the tip of someone's finger – hit the back of my hear and I fell into the black abyss where all I could see was my Georgiana's body lying lifeless on the pavement.

_**A/N**_

_**So what did you guys think???? Did ya like it or was it to miserable?? Don't worry it gets happier and more mysterious I promise. Love you all**_

_**.4Eva.01 Mwahz xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and adds guys. I hope you like this next chapter. It's not so sad. Love you all. Mwahz xx**

Previously:

"_She deserved to die." That was the last thing I heard before something small – like the tip of someone's finger – hit the back of my hear and I fell into the black abyss where all I could see was my Georgiana's body lying lifeless on the pavement._

**Third person's POV**

"Did you really have to say that to him, Destiny!?!" she yelled as she stormed through the front door slamming it in Destiny's face, only for her to open it again with the others trailing in behind her. She flung herself onto her bed bury her face into her soft velvet pillows.

"Ok do we really need to use those names?" Destiny asked as she shut the bedroom door behind her. She momentarily looked up from her pillow to give her sister a glare before plunging her face back into her pillow trying to drown out her little sisters voice. She knew how much her sister hated it when she called her that.

"Ok look, Fate," and Destiny knew how much she hated it when she called her that. "I am sorry for what I had said to him okay? But I had to say something he will remember this by didn't I?" she said softly as she jumped up so she floated into the air to sit crossed legged on the snow white ceiling. She loved to hang up-side down. Especially when trying to make a point.

"I guess you do have a point but "_Forget about her?_" "_She not worth the trouble?_" "S_he never was?_" "_She deserved to DIE!!_"" Fate yelled as she lifted her head from her pillow to see her sister visibly flinched. "Did you honestly have to say that stuff to him? Couldn't you have at least chosen something a little bit nicer then that?" Fate asked not as loudly and burying her face back into her pillow once again.

Destiny un-crossed her legs and laid flat on her back, looking straight down on her sorrow-filled older sister. "It was the best thing to have been said and you know it. I know you do. I also know that you know that the worst things – either said or done – are more likely to last in ones memory. So therefore it was the perfect thing to say. And besides, is it not kind of like tradition? In a way? You said it to Boof Head's wife. (For those of you who don't know, a boof head is like another word for an idiot.) And then you had to get her to do the same for me. Remember?" She said in a whisper.

Fate sighed as she rolled onto her back to get a better look at her. She looked absolutely tormented. She knew that what she had said was true. He would not have remembered those words if they had not been so harsh.

"Okay Destiny, I am sorry. I have not forgotten the 'traditions' as you say, I just wish it was not so." she replied also in a whisper.

"That's alright sis. I know. I wish it too. I had to go through the exact same thing remember. As well as boof head. But you know as well as I do that it's for the best. It was going to happen one way or another." She said with a slow smile.

"It's not like your not going to ever see him again. You just have to be patient." She continued. "Coming from the girl, who had to be chained to both mine and Boof Head's wrist so you would not go run off to your lover after a month?" Fate said smiling widely as she recalled those hurtful few years.

"Hey you know that I don't have as much patients as you, so stop complaining." She said, smiled back at me.

"And besides," she started of dramatically. "You will both be madly in love again before you know it. If not more so. And will get to tell him everything. Eventually, once we, or nature takes its coarse." She said with a wink. Fate smiled at her prediction. "Did you 'dream' about it?" she said as her sister dropped from the ceiling.

"Hey don't question me. I know it is going to happened I don't need to 'dream' about it. I am Destiny remember? I see the inevitable." She said as she started towards the bedroom door.

"Yeah and do you not remember that I am Fate?" she said shot back

"Yes but they are different. And mine is better." She said as she rested against the threshold.

"Oh really and how did you get that assumption?"

"First of all I did not assume anything and second mine is better because it's longer!" and with that she walked off to her room and doing whatever it is she does with that husband of hers. She always seems to think that the longer her name is the better it is. She was funny that way. Then again she was weird and funny in a lot of ways, but that is why they all loved her.

Fate gave a slight soft laugh as she rolled onto her other side and staring out of her wide window to see the clouds of their home made thunder storm slide away to reveal bright shining stars. Sighing and closing her eyes, she imagining the feel of her loves arms wrapped around her as she will herself to her favorite pass-time. Sleep.

She new the next 90 year were going to be long and torturous and she could not wait until she got to be with her love again and just be herself. But for the time being she would sleep and just wait for the day were she would move to her love in that dreary and rain town.

**A/N**

**Ok sorry it was taking so long but what did you guys think?? Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

_She new the next 90 year were going to be long and torturous and she could not wait until she got to be with her love again and just be herself. But for the time being she would sleep and just wait for the day were she would move to her love in that dreary and rain town._

**EPOV**

(Present day)

Do you want to hear something that is completely sad? Well vampires are not meant to remember much of their human life right. Well that dream and that one fateful night where the girl Georgiana died are the only thing that was left in my memory after my change. Very vividly I might add. Well that and that my name was Edward Anthony Masen. Everything else had vanished. I don't even remember what Georgiana was to me, only that she was very important. It makes me feel terrible that I didn't even remember my own parents. Carlisle had told me everything I needed to know once I had awoken. But I only remember the stories he told me of what he new. I didn't know anything else and I didn't have any memories to dwell over.

I was currently running my full pace towards my meadow. My sanctuary – I guess you could call it – where I could just escape from the world and escape to my own. The wind flying past so fast that I could only just feel it whip through my hair and across my marble skin as my feet barely touch the ground it landed on.

My mind wouldn't stop replaying those nights on the streets over and over in my head that I was seriously thinking that I was going to get a head ache from it all. It was traumatic seeing someone you important die right before your eyes. Knowing you wouldn't see them smile at you again. Even if you were not sure of how you knew that person.

I was about five minutes away, when I heard a girlish laugh that was entwined with the wind and in my peripheral vision I saw a figure run ahead of me. I stopped in my tracks. Was it another vampire? Wait of course it was. Nothing else could have run as fast as that. And that laugh? It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

The laughter went off again only behind me this time. I toke a deep breath but didn't smell anything. I search for any minds close by but came up with nothing either. I dismissed it as just being the wind playing tricks on my mind and kept running going back to dwelling on my life as a vampire, unintentionally still listening into the wind. I started getting to the point of my life of when I was away from Carlisle and feed off of humans. It was then that I started to here the wind whistle, almost in a tune. Like the strum of a guitar with a violin. Kind of a dark tune. Then I heard an airy but strong voice as I broke through the trees and entered my meadow as it looked dark and dreary. Like a place the haunting evil ghosts and creatures like to play.

_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet__._

Oddly enough as I stood at the edge of my meadow I found this quite amusing so far in the song that seems to just appear out of thin air. I looked around for a stereo and iPod or something of to where the music was coming from. Only to come up with nothing. I strained my ears to try and pin-point which direction it was coming from. It was like I was just listening to my iPod with my headphones in my ears or it was just simply coming from the air.

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

Every tree or plant, even the grass, seemed to sway in a breeze that did not exist as the song came to the chorus. I swayed slightly and slowly to the not-suppose-to-be-existent music over to a large old oak tree. Just listening as it continued.

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known_

I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France

This was oddly stating to sound all too familiar. It was like a story that I had heard somewhere but could not remember. The meadow around me seemed to get darker and darker fitting the song. The stars disappearing but not from clouds. No, they just simply didn't shine. Like someone had turned them off.

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations_

But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

A few raindrops fell from the sky but before they hit a hard surface, they would just disappear, like it never was. I remember now what it reminded me of. It was what I was feeling as I remembered my past. Kind of like someone was telling it in a way through that song. It was a sad, dark and lonely. As the song ended, the sky was once again lighted up with stars and the meadow didn't seem as dark and gloomy. They life seemed to return to it. Maybe I had just imagined all of that.

"It's a little late to be out and about isn't it?"

I jumped a bit at the sound of a girl's voice and looked up to see a girl around my age hanging upside-down on the tree above me. She laughed – a very loud familiar laugh kind of like Emmett's only more girly and just that little bit quieter.

"Sorry Edward. I didn't mean to scare you." She said still hanging upside-down. How did she know my name I've don't believe I have ever meet her before. She had long light brown hair with chocolate and blonde streaks through it. Her eyes were an assortment colors all mixed into a sort of gold. She had a rounded face and a slender yet very curvy body and slightly tanned skin. She looked very familiar. Actually come to think about it everything I know about her from the past 5 seconds have seemed familiar.

"My name's Kirsty by the way. Kirsty McCarty." She said as she let go of the tree brunch and stuck her hand out in front of her. Sheesh even her name sounds familiar. This is starting to get a little bit too freaky.

"Edward Cullen." I said not taking her hand before I added "But you already knew that. Do you mind telling me how that may be so?" Wait why do I even have to ask? I could just look into her mind and see for myself. And second, she's human – I could tell from her strawberry bubble-gum flavored scent that I only now just noticed – I am suppose to keep away from them not have pleasant conversations.

I searched for her mind anyway and was hit by a rush of different song lyrics, movie quotes, bits and pieces of conversations and memories. Her mind never seemed to stay on one track. A sentence would soon change into a whole other sentence. Ahhh she was one of those kinds of people with the jumbled minds. I usually try to stay away from ready those.

She pull her hand back, putting her right index finger in front of her eye and whispered; "Shhhh. It's a secrete. I might let you in on it some day." She was starting to sound a little bit like a stalker. "Oh and don't worry I'm not a stalker or anything. I just know things." Okay this is definitely starting freaking me out. How the hell did she know what I was thinking?!? What is she a mind reader? That was supposed to be my job wasn't it??

"Oh my gosh! You should see your face!" she laughed loudly. "Absolutely priceless" she sigh as she looked towards the sky and smiled. "I love doing that." She whispered to herself. "Don't worry, I'm not a mind reader. Everyone has the exact same reactions as you do. I just love seeing people's faces when I do that. It's hilarious." She said with a small laugh.

"Maybe you should get down from there. It isn't healthy to be upside-down for so long" it was starting to worry me. She was going to start getting dizzy and lose her grip on the tree brunch if she stays like that any longer.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine, I've stayed like this for over and hour once before I started felling light head. Got in the Guinness World records book too. Oh and you never did answer my first question." She replied.

"Well, I just like to come here and think. And I really needed to get out of the house. What about you? What are you doing out here so late?" Okay I know I should stop talking to this human but I couldn't bring myself to leave, for some very odd reason. Why was I giving away this information out anyway? It was like I couldn't lie to this person but still had control of what I say

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean. Home gets pretty boring sometimes. Um well first off, this is actually private land. I live about an hours walk, um thataway." She said pointing to the Far East. "Secondly, my great-great grandmother's actually made this meadow to get away from life – kinda like what you use it for – but I don't use it that much – oh and you can totally use it whenever you want, I wont call the cops on ya or anything – and lastly, um, I'm here because um well I cant actually tell you yet. If I told you I would have to kill you. And trust me I'm not as weak as I look." She finished off with a smug looking smile.

Okay. She really did like to talk. It reminded me a lot of Alice actually. Always talking and full of much unneeded energy. Wait I was trespassing on her land! I didn't even know it was owned. Oops, maybe I should look into these things more.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to trespass on your land. I didn't know it was even owned by someone. I'll leave." I said in a bit of a rush. As I started to get up off the ground. To my surprise she just laughed and swung backwards off of the tree and landed on both feet before sitting roughly on the floor. By the time that I was only half way up might I add. She was quick. She continued to laugh as she grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back down. If I didn't have such amazing balance and the fact that even a truck couldn't make me move an inch, I would have landed pretty hard back on the ground.

"Sit back down you no-brainer. Didn't you just hear what I just said? I said you could come here. I barely ever use it anyway and it's not like anyone else even knows it exists so yeah. Feel free to come here whenever ya like." She said with a small smile, chuckling slightly as she spoke.

"Oh um. Okay thanks I guess." This was really weird I should really be getting out of here. Like she had read my mind and decided to beat me to the bunch she said; "Actually I best be off. Early start tomorrow." as she stood up and dusting the invisible dirt off her hands.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then Edward." She said over her shoulder as she wandered to the other end of the meadow. Wait school? She goes to my school?

"You go to my school?" I don't ever recall seeing her at my school. And I thought I knew everyone in this small near deserted town.

"No. Not officially. We don't start until tomorrow morning." She said turning around to face me.

"We?" I asked. Why do I keep asking stupid questions??? I'm starting to feel absolutely ridiculous. Wait why am I asking questions anyway??

"Yes, we. As in my family." She laughed turning back around. "Goodnight Edward." She said as she started into the woods and started to sing. Her voice coming into my head in two slightly different tunes. One from her head, the other she sung aloud. I must admit she was pretty good. And it sounded almost exactly like the other one I had heard earlier, only not so airy. But still in its own way, it was that dark story telling kind again. A little sad and lonely again but not so much as the other.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name_

If I though she was a bit strange when she talked, well when she sang it was even more so. Bizarre even. After that last sentence, the animals that were still awake started to make noises and chatter. Kirsty's name was repeating over and over in my head. But they were not my thoughts. They seemed to be the thoughts of the animals around her. They were calling her name like they wanted her attention. And I just had to stand there, watch her as she walked away. In that trance like state where I just couldn't find it in me to move.

_Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

The wind picked up slightly and the dead leaves on the ground lifted and swirled around her feet as it started to drizzle with rain.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

The moon peeked out from behind the clouds, coating the sky in dark grey purple clouds. I was finally able to shake that un-movable feeling and sprinted in the other direction towards home. Where things made sense. This girl was seriously starting to scare me. And I'm a vampire. Top of the food chain. We don't get scared that easily. But this _Human _wasn't very human at all. She was very very strange. Or maybe I was just losing my mind or miraculously developed a twisted imagination, because this is certainly not a dream.

**A/N**

**So what did you guys think?? Good? Bad? **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in so long. I've been pretty busy with the amount of school work I've had for the end of year and then with Christmas, new years, visiting relatives and trying to get a job, it was nearly impossible to write. Anyway now that I've had some time, I hope you like this next chapter.**_

_**Love yas**_

_**Mwahz xxxx**_

Previously:

_The moon peeked out from behind the clouds, coating the sky in dark grey purple clouds. I was finally able to shake that un-movable feeling and sprinted in the other direction towards home. Where things made sense. This girl was seriously starting to scare me. And I'm a vampire. Top of the food chain. We don't get scared that easily. But this Human wasn't very human at all. She was very very strange. Or maybe I was just losing my mind or miraculously developed a twisted imagination, because this is certainly not a dream._

**Third person's POV**

She was positivelyvibrating in her seat as she waited for her sister to return from her little walk in the forest that surrounded their 'home'. She had tried to read her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice, _to keep her mind off of what could have happened while she was gone. It did her no avail however, for she could not read a single word on the page. Her mind was wheeling with questions. Did she see him? Was his behavior any different then what they use to be? Did she scare the shit out of him like she had thought she would? She wouldn't have doubted or have been surprised if she had.

She practically flew out of her chair as her sister entered the house. The questions flying out of her mouth before she could stop them. The sister just smiled and pulled her index finger together with her thumb and pulled a zip over her overly persistent sister's mouth, effectively stopping her from any further interrogations.

"He's fine and I didn't scare him to much. Okay? That's all you're getting outta me. Now is dinner ready yet? I'm starving." She laughed as she walked into the kitchen, pulling the dish of lasagna straight out of the oven, not even bothering to put on any oven mitts. Why should she? It's not like she could get burnt from it.

She unzipped the zip and it disappeared as she followed her little sister into the kitchen. She never did understand why her sister liked to eat so much. She had once said that she just had a love for food and warned her to stay out of the way when she's really hungry. Anyone who knew her well enough would understand this simple warning.

"You're not going to give me anymore then that!?" she asked in exasperation, desperate for more information. Her sister just smiled as she continued to eat her food in silence. She sighed crossing her arms in front of her chest before leaning on the wall behind her.

"What am I going to do with you?" she laughed as she looked at her sister as she dug into the lasagna – that was still in the dish – with her fork.

She just giggled. Her fork dangling in the air above her dish. "Hm hm. Everything. He he. Just hang on one more day sis. You've lasted... Wait how longs it been again?"

"Around ninety year." She sighed. Remember how long she's had to wait for this next day to finally arrive.

"See, you've lasted bout ninety years with only minimal trouble. You can last one more night. You'll get through this. I know you will." Her sister said, smiling widely at her older sister.

_Always the supportive positive one_, she thought as she shook her head. Hair swishing around her face, stopping to hide it from the world. Hiding the torturous longing from her little sister immense gaze.

"Thanks lil sis. See ya in the morning." She said, smiling slightly before she left for her room upstairs.

"Love ya too." She heard her mumble through a mouth full of food.

She walked into her room and lay straight on her bed, pulling her covers over her head before she started to doze off into her wondrous dreams where everything was perfect and without a worry. _Tomorrow_ she thought. _Tomorrow and the torturous games shall begin._

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? Confused yet? Still? Please review, criticism is welcome.**_

_**Love yas**_

_**Mwahz xxxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

"_Love ya too." She heard her mumble through a mouth full of food._

_She walked into her room and lay straight on her bed, pulling her covers over her head before she started to doze off.__** Tomorrow**__ she thought. __**Tomorrow and the torturous games shall begin.**_

**BPOV**

Beeb beeb bee beep! Beeb beeb bee BEEP!

I slammed the palm of my hand on my alarm clock, effectively shutting off the annoying ringing of the cursed machine before I got up and made my way towards my bathroom. Ahhh, first day of school. Oh what joy? Note the sarcasm. I did the regular, wash hair, body and face, brushed teeth and the other necessaries. Blow drying my hair and applying mascara and a small amount of eyeliner on before I through on a pair of dark blue skinny-type denim jeans with rips over the knees and a black long sleeved V-neck shirt before trudging down the stairs, making my way to the kitchen.

Even before I reached the last step I could smell one of the most delicious scents I had ever smelled as it invaded my nostrils. That could only mean one thing. Ian was making breakfast again. Man, that boy could cook. I closed my eyes and hummed a slight moan as I continued on my way to the kitchen table, before opening them again when I heard the familiar pit-err pat-err of feet running through the upstairs hallway. Sounds like Kirsty's awake.

Kirsty is my younger cousin. Well, actually only two months younger but you get my point. She has long light brown uncontrollable, messy but styled looking hair that goes just past her waist, with chocolate and blonde streaks through it. She had also added a few violet and blue streaks in there last night for God knows why. Her eyes are a variety of colors all mixed into a sort of gold with brown, a bit of green and blue. It's also been known to see some red or purple in them, as odd as that may seem. She has a rounded face and a slender yet curvy athletic body and tanned olive skin. She also had her nose, left eyebrow, two helix bars on her right ear and also her belly button pierced, as well as the three that are in her ears.

I turned around just in time to see her jump atop the marble banister, sliding down it and off the edge where she continued to run towards the kitchen in a blur. Yelling a quick "Mornin' Bella," over her shoulder. There's something you should know about Kirsty when it comes to the mornings. She absolutely hates them as much as I do, can hardly ever get her up and out of bed. Well, that is until Ian started to cook breakfast in the mornings. She's been doing the exact same thing every day now. I seriously have no idea where she gets all that energy from. By the time I had reached the kitchen she was already sitting at the kitchen counter, her mouth half filled with waffles. You'd think she had a heightened sense of smell by how quickly she can smell Ian's food cooking in the mornings.

"Hmm. Ian that smells delicious." I mumbled sitting down, raising my eyelids slightly as a plate of freshly cook waffles were placed before me, causing my insides to growl with hunger. Ian always likes to cook his meals from scratch; it makes his meals taste so much better. I swear that boy could be the master of all chefs' one day. He was rather tall, standing at about 190 cm high, a bit lanky but you could tell he had a lot of muscle. He's the one of those very sporty types. He had light brown curly hair that Kirsty once said is styled like the 'school boy look' from where they come from and striking but still soft blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, with a bit of sunburn, tinting his skin with a light red. He was wearing a pair of dark wash denim jeans, a light blue and white stripped t-shirt and his favorite pair of black DC's. He wasn't really one for fashion and having to look good. He was the type that just threw on whatever he saw first. Much the same as Kirsty, only she tends to think more on it.

"Thanks Bella." He said as he served up the rest of the plates for the others. You see, I live with four other people; Ian, my cousin Kirsty and Taylor, one of my newest best friends, and my father. Ian, Kirsty and Taylor had all once lived in Australia before an unfortunate accident happened, leaving them without a home. At first they were supposed to live with me and my mother back in Phoenix. But they couldn't stand the constant humidity. Well, the heat didn't bother them so much for Australia is also a very sunny place but there was a problem with Kirsty. She has this weird thing where she finds it hard to breathe in "too hotter cities" as she likes to say. There is also the fact that she was used to a cooler climate.

So we all agreed to move in with my father. It seemed to help my mother anyway, for now she can travel with her new husband, Phil Dwyer and not worry about missing him to death or having to look after four growing teenager's. On the other hand, I had basically been her mother, instead of the other way round. I'm not entirely sure she could have been able to handle another three teenagers as mature as they may sometimes seem.

"Had a nice sleep Bells?" Taylor asked as she slipped into the seat beside me before she popped a fork full of her waffles in her mouth. Taylor would have to be the most stylish and fun skater chicks I have ever met. Even though when you first look at her, she might seem kind of scene or emo looking. She had the straight black hair with a few blonde/ginger streaks here and there, which by the way is died – her natural hair color is actually a red/strawberry blonde – with soft blue eyes and as pale skin as mine only she had the excuse of having freckles. I, unfortunately, don't exactly have that luxury.

She had on a pair of black skinny jeans that had a few tares on her upper left leg, a fluro orange long sleeved top with a black skull and crossbones in the center that had a bow on the left side of its head and a pair of fluro orange converse shoes to match. Her hair was straightened to reach a little further then her shoulders, her top layer teased up and her side bang straightened almost covering her eyes. A black centimeter wide headband separating her teased hair from her bangs, a small bow similar to the one on the skulls head, was visible on the left side of her head also. On the left side of her lip was a small black stud lip piercing. She was wearing heavy eyeliner and mascara with slight Smokey eye shadow.

"Yes thanks T.J," I replied using her most known nickname. We continued with the small chit chat until we all had finished our breakfasts. And let me tell you, it tasted amazing! Kirsty was the first one out of all of us to have finished eating – I swear that girl nearly inhaled her food, she ate it that fast – so she was ready to leave by the time the rest of us had finished getting ready. This, mind you wasn't very long at all. But then again, she can be amazingly fast at times.

Once again she slid down the marble banister, only this time instead of her baby blue pajama short shorts, singlet and baby blue and white stripped thy high socks, she had on a pair of light gray wash jeans with several cuts and scrapings on the sides and front, a black off the shoulders t-shirt that had 'Don't worry, I bite' across her chest in a fluro violet font. She had thrown on a pair of fingerless black leather Ed Hardy's gloves with the typical design of 'Love Kills Slowly' written on the back of her hand. A pair of Zu High heel boots with two small straps across the ankle and across the front of the toes, a zip down the ankle on the inside and that tie slightly in front - She seems to have a thing for complicated stuff. **(Picture of her shoes on my profile)**

She wasn't wearing much make-up. Only mascara, eyeliner just thinker then mine and a bright violet eye shadow to match her shirt. None of us ever really wore any other types of make-ups. We didn't think it necessary.

We had been seated on an old but fairly comfy couch that we had put in the garage while we waited for everyone to arrive. When everyone was there we quickly decided how we were going to get to school. Charlie – my dad – had already left for work, so we didn't have to worry about the torture of having to arrive in the back of the Police Chefs' cruiser. Although, I am pretty certain that Kirsty would have gotten a kick out of watching the other student's faces with an entrance such as that. I had just finished strapping on my creamy yellow beige swayed leather heels when we decided what we were doing.

Apparently the other two girls wanted to make a little show out of our first arrive. I didn't pay much attention to the discussion, leaving them to decide. As it turned out, I was going to ride with Ian in his black Gran Torino with Taylor in the back until we got closer to the school. Kirsty was going to take her new beloved Harley Davidson. **(Pic also on my profile) **We all grabbed our jackets; mine being a trench coat the same or similar color to my shoes, Kirsty's an Ed Hardy's leather jacket that matches her leather gloves, Taylor wearing a black Ed Hardy's hoody and Ian in his favorite gray hoody.

With everyone ready to go we had the automatic door of the garage opened, Kirsty being the first to leave through it with the rest of us traveling close behind her. The garage door closing behind us as we sped towards the prison that they now call a Forks High School. I can only hope that this day goes by without too much attention and trouble. But knowing these three, this is more than likely to happen.

_**A/N**_

_**So what did you guys think? Do you like this chapter? Hate it maybe? Please review and I don't mind criticism at all.**_

_**Have fun..!**_

_**Love .**_

_**Mwahz xoxoxox **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

_With everyone ready to go we had the automatic door of the garage opened, Kirsty being the first to leave through it with the rest of us traveling close behind her. The garage door closing behind us as we sped towards the prison that they now call a Forks High School. I can only hope that this day goes by without too much attention and trouble. But knowing these three, this is more than likely to happen._

**BPOV**

The short ride to the school didn't take us very long and it was rather easy to find, this town being so small and all. We made idle chit chat as we drove, Ian and Taylor going over how they we're going to make their grand entrance in the driver and passenger seats, Taylor having her feet up against the dashboard, while I sat back and listened, giving advice and my own input or opinion when I thought it was needed. We were approximately two hundred metres away from Forks High when Ian pulled the car into the curb, Kirsty doing the same in front of us.

"You guys ready?" Kirsty asked, her voice laced with amusement as it came through the intercom that was installed into her helmet to connect to the radio in Ian's car. We all smiled wildly and nodded our heads once at each other before Taylor and I dashed out of the car. I moved into the set where Taylor had originally sat in the front seat while Taylor ran towards Kirsty, her tricking skateboard in her hand.

"Let's do this!" Ian yelled as he hurled towards the school, effectively flinging me against the back of the chair while giving a loud girlish squeal. We both laughed at each other's antics as we continued to speed towards our latest prison. And I couldn't help thinking; _maybe this wouldn't be so torturous of an entry. As long as I do it with these guys, I'm sure to have fun with any other mischief they may think up._ Let's just hope the rest of the school day goes well.

**Third POV**

Forks High School's parking lot was full of noisy and chatty students, who conversed away to their friends almost animatedly as they anticipated and dreaded the shrill ring of the warning bell to signal the beginning of first period. The shriek of tires on gravel was heard as a shiny, seeming brand new, silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. Of course being the most modern car out of all the students that resided in the small town of Forks, the sound or the car and its' actions weren't unfamiliar or unrecognised within the student body of Forks High. After two years everyone was familiar with the strange and isolative yet astonishingly beautiful children that were within the Cullen and Hale family.

And even though everyone was use to the Cullen's being around, none of them could help sneaking a glance every chance they got when the gorgeous family exited the confines of their car. Their beauty addictive to the many human teenage eyes.

Another shriek of tires could be heard along with the sound of a yell and scream of exhilaration just outside of the school's main entrance. The whole student body looked over in mild confusion. They hadn't recognised the unfamiliar shrill of a different set of expensive tires. The Cullen's had already arrived, so who else could it possibly be? Edward had the hunch that it was they strange girl he had meet yesterday at the meadow and her family. Who else could it be? The angel he remembers once upon a dream? _Not likely._ He thought to himself. He should've learnt by now that anything is possible.

Seconds later a sleek black 72 Gran Torino flung into the parking lot, the rear end of the car flying around to do a full 360 degree spin before perfectly fitting into the last car park closest to the office. Girlish laughter and yells of enjoyment could be heard from the occupants inside the new vehicle. No one had time to register the latest arrivals that resided within the Gran Torino for a very glossy brand new Harley Davidson Night Rod cruised in behind them and a girl on a skateboard trailing behind the person on the Harley, letting go of the back of the bike before doing an Ollie while twirling the board around mid-air over a speed bump before landing perfectly on top of the board and rolled casually over to where the Harley was parked right behind the Gran Torino, effectively blocking the car from any exit.

The parking lot was suddenly filled with curious teenagers, all thinking and speaking of their excitement of new students. The shiny new toys in the normally old routine school day. Edwards mind was bombarded with an overload of thoughts on the new arrivals.

"_Who are they?"_

"_Sweet rides!"_

"_Must be the new kids – "_

"_The new Police Chief's Kids- " _

"_Wonder what they're like."_

"_Damn that skater chick was hot"_

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and if it was possible for his kind to acquire headaches, he would surely have been suffering from a terrible migraine at that moment. The entire town would always go ballistic over a few new members of the community. It had been a straggle at first for Edward to live in a town so small with so many thoughts invading his mind all at once. His only refuge in the dreary town of Forks for him was the small meadow that he had found just outside of town over a decade ago.

The conversation within the small towns many growing teenagers increased as the girl in leather dismounted her motorbike, pulling her black skull and rose covered helmet off of her head to reveal a flowing wild mess of browns, blondes, violets and blues, turning around to lean on the bikes seat as she waited for the red head companion along with the two strangers in the car. Edward recognised this girl to be Kirsty, only her persona was a little more intimidating and aggressive looking then he had remembered from the previous night.

"Nice twist. Showing off a little are we Ranga?" Kirsty said, smirking at the red head she had referred to as Ranga. Edward frowned at the name.

_Isn't that supposed to be an insult or something? She has no hurt feelings what so ever. No inkling of any at all. _Jasper thought, his frown mirroring Edwards.

"A nickname I think." Edward said to his brother as he tried to read the girls minds.

"You can talk Bluey. Trying to intimidate everyone are we?" Ranga replied smirking back at her, tapping the tip of her left foot to the bottom of the skateboard. The front of the board flew into the air where she caught it effortlessly in the middle of the board, slinging it to her side where she held it and lent against the boot of their companions car.

"Of course she is Ranga. Don't you remember her love of scaring the life out of people? Besides, I think she could teach some of these little townies a lesson or two." A male said as he exited the car from the driver's seat wrapping one arm around Kirsty's side and kissing her cheek. His grey hoody overing most of his curly brown locks of hair from view.

"You're just glad that I'll most likely just scare all the boys away from me." Kirsty said her smirk still in place as she through a glance at her boyfriend. The red head laughed at the couples antics.

"Well duhh. No crappy undeserving arse is going to touch my scary dragon but me." The male agreed happily, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Do you too ever stop bantering? Seriously I swear that's all you two ever do." A new voice said as she walked towards the small group that surrounded the Gran Torino. Edward froze in place. He stopped listening to the rest of the conversation, to the rest of the world. He knew that voice. It was unmistakeable. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. Edward whipped his head around quickly to look towards where the voice had come from. Upon the sight before his eyes, his breathing stopped, caught in his throat. His already pale face had turned even paler.

And there she was. In a trench coat and heels, mahogany hair blowing in the slight wind and her face slightly flushed with a perfect smile as she looked at her family. Her grace, her beauty even her voice was screaming at Edward's memory. But it couldn't be her. That was over ninety years ago and was only a dream. Her existence wasn't possible; she couldn't be standing right in front of him.

The angel of his dreams, the one who had saved him. The memory of her that could not be forgotten, even once he was changed. She was standing there not even a hundred metres from where he stood then. His angel had returned to him.

.xxx

Destiny smiled when she saw the look on Edward's face in the parking lot that morning. He'd heard her, as planned. He'd seen her face, also as planned. He'd gone paler and nearly fainted when he finally remembered, just as planned. Everything was going according to plan and Destiny was having so much fun with it.

"Let the torturously marvellous games begin." She said, her smirk turning into one of evil.

**A/N**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter..? Any questions or enquiries..? **

**Please review; I love to hear what you guys truly think…**

**Have fun and Happy New Year everyone..!**

**Mwahz xoxox**


	9. The Note

**Hey guys..!**

I know an author's note is probably the last thing you all want to see right now seeing as it has been AGES since I have updated this story last. What has it been? Two months? Wow I need to update more. Anyway I'm veering off topic. The reasons why I have not been updating in so long is because I have just start my last year of high school in grade 12 a little over a months ago and my time has been consumed with organising things such as schoolies at the end of the year, plus graduation and formal around that time also (I just happen to be making my formal dress hence why I'm organising it now) and then all of my school events, like assignments, homework, plans for our grade 12 camp, VGEN which is like World Vision for Youth at my school. With the added bonus of having to work full weekend shift and trying to find little room to book in a tiny social life, overall my time to write and update my story is very limited.

**GOOD NEWS..!**

Yes there is a little bit of good news to be heard..

Hopefully either some time tonight or tomorrow I will be able to post up the next chapter, Chapter Nine, for you guys and possibly even a Chapter Ten if we're lucky. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me and keep being just that little bit patient for a little longer for me. I really hate to disappoint you guys.

Anyways have fun guys and keep up the reading and writing and whatever it is you guys do.

Love you all..!

Mwahz xoxoxox

.


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously:_

_Destiny smiled when she saw the look on Edward's face in the parking lot that morning. He'd heard her, as planned. He'd seen her face, also as planned. He'd gone paler and nearly fainted when he finally remembered, just as planned. Everything was going according to plan and Destiny was having so much fun with it._

"_Let the torturously marvellous games begin." She said, her smirk turning into one of evil._

**BPOV**

I think it's safe to say that the plan to attract the whole student body's attention towards our small crew of impending miscreants had succeeded gratefully. I had felt the many eyes on us the very second we had entered the school gates and then again as each pair of eyes settled on each of us individually. All of them calculating, all of them judging our every move. They were trying to determine whether or not we were worth their precious human time or if we were just a bunch of freaks that was invading their perfect space.

We made our way to the Administration Office. The four of us walking in an unrehearsed synchronized pattern of steps. Kirsty taking the lead slightly, strutting with a scaring confidence of an eagle after its prey. Her face marked with a glare to those who got in her way. Taylor gliding close to her side with a similar power of intimidation. The students parted like the Red Sea when the two girls approached their stunned groups. Ian and I trailing closely behind them as a boy around our age in a purple button-up T-shirt and tie came forward.

He looked nervous at first when I noticed him start to make his way towards our small assembly, then being replaced by a cracked fake mask of over confidence as he stood right in Kirsty's line of fire. This boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into. She was only a few centimetres shorter than him, but her aura and air of pure confidence and intimidation made him look no taller than six inches high. My guess though, he was the overly helpful type of person.

"Hi there, you must be the new kids. Do you need any help finding the Admin? I'm…" Yup, I was right. He was overly helpful.

"About to get out of our way." Kirsty finished for him in a clipped tone, throwing a glare at him for getting in her way.

"And to not try and help us ever again." Taylor sneered, her own glare fixed on her face. I bent my head to look at my heels as I smiled at their overly down dramatics. Those two really like making a bad first impression for themselves. But it made them happy. The poor boy nearly sprinted as he walked away dejectedly and scared out of his mind. Ian's laughter rang beside me as we continued on. The rest of the students clearly avoiding our path like we were a coven of very hungry vampires and they didn't want to be our next meal. It was quite a commercial site to behold.

Inside, the office was brightly lit and quite warmer then I had originally thought it would have been. It was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walks, a big clock ticking loudly. There were plants growing everywhere in large plastic pots, like there just wasn't enough greenery outside that they had to acquire it in here as well. I'm sure Kirsty like's it though. She absolutely loves the forest. If you don't believe me, just look at her room. Anyway the office was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one which was occupied by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses and a purple t-shirt. She was busy typing slowly on the old computer, unaware of our arrival. Kirsty and Taylor cleared their throats rudely to try and gain this women's attention.

I gave them both a meaningful look as the lady behind the desk looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, pushing in front of the miscreants so they wouldn't harass her any further. I believe I heard Ian chucking under his breath at this before Kirsty gave him one of her looks which instantly shut him up. I saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. So I have been expected. Thanks a lot Charlie. "This is Kirsty McCarty, Taylor Whitlock and Ian Moore."

"Of course," She said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk until she found the ones she was looking for. "I have all four of your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She continued as she brought several sheets to the counter to show each of us. She gave a slight grimace at Kirsty's obviously bored stature before she gave us a slip to have each teacher sign, which we were to bring back at the end of the day. Before she was able to even consider going through our schedules with us and when she was about to tell us the best route around the school, Kirsty interrupted again with a quick whipped, "Thanks we'll manage." and proceeded to stalk out of the door once again, Taylor right at her toe. Ian just shrugged helplessly and gave a small smile to the red-head behind the counter while he walked backwards towards the doors before turning around and followed his girlfriend. I swear I thought I caught her catching her breath as I turned back to apologise for Kirsty and Taylor's behaviour in advance of my own exit.

We walked back over towards Ian's car and sat around talking as we waited for the bell for first class to ring. We didn't really bother checking the maps for where to go. The layout of the school was pretty basic and straight forward, also with the added fact that we all seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to directions. None of us have ever gotten lost before. So when the bell finally did ring we all parted our separate ways. Ian being a senior and in his last year and the rest of us being juniors went in a similar direction. Although it seemed Kirsty and I shared the same English class. We both walked in and hung up our jackets on the line of hooks that hung just beside the door. I must say, I was rather nervous I was nearly close to hyperventilating. We took out slips to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr Mason. He gawked when he saw my name and then again when he looked up at both myself and then at Kirsty. I of course flushed a dark rose while Kirsty just smiled rather suggestively and wicked at him before she turned and strutted like she does to the two spare seats in the back row. I giggled slightly as I followed her. What can I say? She's an odd and rather amusing person to be around.

It was lucky that Mr Mason didn't insist that we introduce ourselves to the class. I'm not as confident around people as Kirsty makes out to be and even though we were both sitting in the back row, our new classmates still found a way to stare at us, which was a little unnerving for me. I kept my eyes down as I read the reading list the teacher had given both of us. And of course I had already read everything on the list. Isn't that comforting… and boring. I might call mum later tonight and ask if she could send me my folder of old essays. I thought to myself as just then I heard a small chuckle come from Kirsty. I looked up at her and noticed that there were still quite a few students turned away to stop staring at us, like they hadn't been staring since we walked through the door. She had on a satisfied and devious look on her face. I simply lifted an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" she said innocently. "I just gave them one of my death glare Belly-Boo. They were annoying my." She continued as she pouted at me, using the old nickname she gave me back when she actually was the innocent little girl and not just playing one. I just smiled at her and doodle in the margin of my book as the teacher droned on. This is going to be an interesting few years. I bet ten bucks on it.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER..! But do you like it..? Hate it..? Flames are as welcome as flower..!**

**Love you all..!**

**.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note:**_

**Hey everyone! So first of all, I'd just like to say that I am exceedingly sorry for my lack of updates on this story. I know it has been **_**forever**_**, since I last posted anything but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Admittedly, it is a bit shorter then I had intended but I wanted to give you guys something. **

**Thank you to anyone who still finds interest in my story/stories.**

**On with the story!**

**Mwahz**

** . **

..xXxXxXxXx..

_Previously:_

"_What?" she said innocently. "I just gave them one of my death glare Belly-Boo. They were annoying my." She continued as she pouted at me, using the old nickname she gave me back when she actually was the innocent little girl and not just playing one. I just smiled at her and doodle in the margin of my book as the teacher droned on. This is going to be an interesting few years. I bet ten bucks on it._

**JPOV**

I clenched my fists tightly on the top of my desk, my shoulder stiff and rigid, brought closer to my neck. My eyes hardened into a taut glare, the colour no doubt turning blacker then the night skies. To the beholder I probably appeared to be in immense pain, and in a certain way, I guess you could say that I was. It was all to over-whelming. I needed to get out of there before it became too much. Slowly and tensely I raised my hand into the air to gain attention.

"Yes Mr Hale?" I was asked. That's not my name. It will never be my name. It is my name. My glare hardened, my jaw set and spoke in a slightly strained voice.

"May I go to the bathroom, Ma'am?" This is all too unbearable. _Edward you are not exactly making this any easier for me with all your damn problems either._ I don't say it. I don't need too. He can hear it. He's only in the next classroom over. My bag is already in my hand, she can't see it, my impatiently waiting for my escape, my get away.

"Go ahead." She sighs and turns back to the board, her emotions slightly annoyed at being interrupted. I don't care. I needed to get out of there and was already out of the door, heading towards the back of the gym building, where the forest first meets the grounds. Why did the emotions have to climb higher today? Why not on a day of sun and warmth, when I'm not here? Why do they look so familiar to me? To Edward? To Rosalie and Emmett? To my dear Alice? Why must so many emotions come all at once and only intensify as the day wears on?

I walk, and keep walking at a fast human pace as the feel of a great emotion hits me. I have to take a step back and then I'm moving forward again. It's frustration, it's stress and annoyance. I smell vanilla and strawberry bubble gum. It smells nice. But I'm not hungry. It smells good but I'm not hungry? What's suddenly wrong with me? I keep walking and the emotions get stronger. Someone is here, standing in my spot. It must be one of the freshman cutting classes again. But I'm wrong. I turn the corner as I heard the faint _click_ of a lighter and a draw of a breath. I saw a mope of wild curly hair, black leather and grey wash jeans. A tall and yet short frame. Stress, frustration, agony and annoyance. Wave after wave, after wave of the same emotions. I could feel myself start to spread the emotions throughout the school. I stared; I just stood there and stared. That is too much emotion for a single person's lifetime. A giggle, a girlish little giggle and a smirk was shown. The second sound of a breath being drawn. And then, total calmness. Total peace tranquillity. It was the calmest feeling I had ever felt before. I had to commit it to memory for a later date. I have never in my entire lifetime felt this calm, particularly around a young human. And yet, it felt so familiar, so natural.

"Fancy seeing you here little Whitlock." Her voice was like lilacs and tulips in the summer breeze. How it is that it sound like flowers, I did not know. But it did. She breathed out a white cloud and lowered her hand as she turned her face towards me with a knowing smile on her face. She knows things, I know it, can feel it. Like the calm, I can feel it. My tense demeanour had noticeably vanished since that first intake of breath, since that first wave of calmness. I have never been this calm. I couldn't say anything. Words seemed to be too much of an effort to be expressed or expelled from my lips, my body too lazy to utter a single sound or syllable. Another draw, another breath adds an extra wave to the calmness. I mimic her stance and lean against the gyms exterior walls. It's easier to stand that way, easier to balance. My body feels close to being asleep. I haven't felt that feeling for centuries; I had forgotten what it had felt like, to sleep. She looks away again, towards the forest's skies.

"Intelligence doesn't count as an excuse for truancy you know?" she breaths again, another cloud, another wave of calm. She says it so lightly, like it was an everyday conversation that we share. My mind starts to empty.

"What… What are you doing…?" to me. What are you doing to me? That was what I was trying to say, but I couldn't. What was she doing _to me! _But I couldn't say it. It was such a struggle to speak and my voice, so low, under a whisper. She wouldn't, couldn't have heard me. She did.

"I'm smoking Major. And action not unknown to you I am sure." Again she has another draw, another breath, another cloud and another wave of calm. The both of us, still looking forward, slid down to the mildew grass covered floor. Our legs had become weak, unable to continue supporting our weight a moment longer.

..xXxXxXxXx..

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! I am exceedingly sorry for my lack of updates on this story. I know it has been forever, since I last posted anything but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Admittedly it is a bit shorter then intended but I wanted to give you guys something. Thank you to anyone who still finds interest in my story/stories.


End file.
